Just to See You Smile
by svgurl410
Summary: ficlet; Bart makes it his personal mission to get Chloe to smile. Chloe/Bart


This one is also for my 50ficlets challenge table LJ and the prompt is 'smile'. I hope you all enjoy this one. Please read and let me know what you think! :)

**Title:** Just to See You Smile**  
Pairing/Characters:** Chloe/Bart**  
Rating:** G**  
Word Count:** 872**  
Spoilers:** season 8**  
Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics**  
Summary:** Bart makes it his personal mission to get Chloe to smile.

* * *

"Wanna hear a joke, Chloelicious?"

Chloe looked up from her computer to see a smiling Bart Allen standing in front of her. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope," Bart answered cheerfully.

"Then go ahead," she sighed. Even though she had work to do, Chloe realized that she might as well give in now. Besides, she would never admit it aloud, but she had a soft spot for the speedster standing in front of her. She liked the way he flirted with her and her heart did tend to skip a beat whenever he grinned, though she was good at controlling her reactions. Besides, he flirted with everyone … it wasn't as if she was special or anything.

"Okay," he said excitedly, clearly oblivious to her thoughts, "Two muffins are sitting in the oven. One muffin goes 'wow, it's hot in here' and the other muffin says 'oh my god, it's a talking muffin'!" Seeing her unchanging expression, he added, "Get it? Cuz the second muffin is a talking muffin … too?"

Chloe raised her eyebrow. "Good one, Bart."

Bart's face fell. "Aww, that got tons of laughs the last time I told it."

"Sorry," she said, shrugging her shoulders. She hated to see him disappointed. "I guess I'm distracted; I do have a lot of work to do."

"You're always working," he protested.

"Someone has to keep you all in check," Chloe teased.

"Fine," he relented. "Be a workaholic. I'll go … but I'll be back!"

"Is that a threat or a promise?" she retorted.

"It can be anything you want it to be," Bart offered, winking. "C'ya!" And then he was gone in flash, before she could reply.

Chloe shook her head. She had no doubt he'd be back. Lately, he had been visiting her at least once a day, giving her various excuses for being there. She didn't know what he was up to, but she did enjoy his daily visits.

As promised, it didn't take long for him to show up again, this time bearing coffee. As she breathed in the scent of her favorite coffee, she sighed happily.

"Thanks, Bart," she said gratefully. He seemed genuinely pleased by her reaction. He didn't stay long, just chatting about some gossip he had heard, before taking off once more. Chloe was sad to see him go.

There weren't many people in her life that she kept in touch with and she liked to pretend that she was good at being alone. Ever since her divorce, Chloe had thrown herself into her new role as 'Watchtower' but the truth was she was lonely. Being around Bart made her feel … alive again.

The next day, he arrived, bringing a bouquet of white tulips.

"My favorites," Chloe said, surprised. "How did you know?"

"Didn't you know?" he replied, grinning, "You're my favorite subject … I know everything about you!"

Her lips twitched and she shook her head. "You are one of a kind, Bart." His grin just widened at that.

This pattern continued for about a week, with Bart always bringing presents when he dropped by. They were nothing too extravagant, just little things he knew she'd like. Chloe was amazed at how much he had paid attention to her and remembered her likes/dislikes. No man had ever done that before.

But she had to wonder what he was doing and _why _he was doing all of this. While she hated herself for her suspicious nature, she had been burned too many times before and she couldn't help it.

So, when he showed up with a box of Belgium chocolates, Chloe finally got the nerve to ask.

"What are you doing?"

The blunt question clearly threw him off and Bart seemed confused. "What do you do mean?"

"I just … you give me all these gifts and I wanted to know why," Chloe explained.

At that, Bart shrugged. "I just want to see you happy."

"Excuse me?" She hadn't been expecting that one.

"You're so sad all the time," Bart told her, in a serious tone that was uncharacteristic of him, "I hate to see you like that … so I decided to make you happy again."

"Why?"

"Because," Bart said, "You have a beautiful smile and I miss it, that's all."

"You're doing all this … just to make me happy?" Chloe echoed.

"Don't you know, Chloelicious?" Bart questioned, "I'd do anything for you."

Her throat tightened at his declaration, and she realized, for the first time, that maybe Bart's feelings were more serious than she had given him credit for. And perhaps, she _was _special to him after all.

That gave her the courage to do what she had wanted to for a while.

"You okay?" Bart asked, worrying in her silence.

Instead of replying, she leaned forward and kissed him. He froze for a brief moment, unprepared for her actions, but within seconds, he was responding. This was nothing like Chloe imagined … it was so much better and she wondered where he learned how to kiss like that.

When the need for air became a necessity, they parted.

The smile on Bart's face could only be matched with the one on her own.


End file.
